Love
by Rath12-08-07
Summary: Love. Something that could change your life. He paid the prize and at the end he was left with a broken heart. SasuNaru SaiNeji ItaDei MPreg
1. Mission

Summary – Love. Something that could take over your life. He paid the prize and at the end he was left with a broken heart.

Rath: Still same plot. Nothing much has change other than the summary and a couple of things here and there. Since it's only me working on this story now (along with my new beta) updates will happen the first week of every month.

**Disclaimer: Don't Own**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Love

Mission

A young men stood out in the rain, his dull blue eyes staring at the building that was in front of him. It had been a long time since he came here

A long time.

His blond hair sticking to his face while the cold raindrops were falling all around him, hitting the hard earth he was standing on. It had been five years since _he _had left and no matter how many times he had failed to bring his precious friend back, he had never given up.

That is, until that fateful night. He closed his eyes, shaking the memories away. He turn around and almost collided with the person that was behind him. A person that greatly resembled _him._

"Kakashi-sensei has been looking for you. Are you ok?"

Sai

He had changed a lot since joining Team Kakashi. Although emotions were still foreign to him, he was trying hard to fit in with everyone around him. His dark hair had grown some, now reaching his shoulder, his face a lot less pale and his eyes softer. He still had those days in which he would revert back to old Sai. But those days were happening less and less. His body was still in great shape, but he had lost weight due to missions.

Naruto let s small smile grace his lips as he look into those dark eyes, trying to remind himself that this was Sai.

"Yea, I'm ok. What does Kakashi-sensei want with me??? He told me this morning he'd speak to me when he came back from his mission."

That smile.

It was fake. Sai knew it. It had been a long time since anyone has really seen Naruto _smile_. All of his friends have been trying to always get him to smile and laugh like his old self, but every attempt always failed. He couldn't believe Naruto had changed that much due to one person's mistake and betrayal.

He was a lot quiet now and seem to always be in a bad mood. His golden hair had gotten a lot longer over the years, reaching the middle of his back. But it was held in a low ponytail. His body had gotten a lot more feminine, _one_ of thing he always yelled at his friends about not being true. His face no longer held that innocence it once did. And his eyes

_Are dead_

Sai thought as he turn to walk, knowing Naruto would follow quietly behind him,

"I don't know what he wants, but he said to get you to the Hokage's Tower as soon as I found you."

he got a "hn" in return. Things had changed so much all because of _him_. Sai's eyes darken at the thought of the dark haired boy that had completely destroyed Naruto's life.

_And heart_

It took them a couple of minutes to reach the Hokage's Tower since it wasn't that far away from the Uchiha District.

_Even saying _Uchiha _gets me angry_

thought Sai as he ran a hand through his dark hair, nodding as they passed by the mission office and saw Iruka waving at them.

They stop in front of Tsunade's office and waited to be called in, not knocking since Tsunade already knew they were there. Minutes later a "come in" was heard from the other side. Sai heard Naruto sigh as he stepped forwards and open the door, walking in with Sai right behind him.

A golden eyebrow rose when he saw both his senseis and Sakura standing next to Tsunade. The hokage hadn't changed that much, she still use that jutsu, making her look no older than 20. Jaraiya and Kakashi were looking at him, their eyes worriedly looking into his. Sakura had let her hair grow once more after getting with Lee, something that had shocked everybody when they were told about that relationship.

The doors were closed and Tsunade walked behind her desk, sitting on the chair and looking straight at Naruto,

"There's a new mission for you."

Now he was really curious. What mission could possible get four of the most talented ninjas so worried? He look back and noticed Sai had the same expression he did. He turn back and look at Tsunade, silently telling her to continue.

"It's ANBU mission-"

"So it's an S-Rank?"

she nodded

"What will I be doing then?"

she sigh again, seriously this boy was nothing like the Naruto she had come to know by heart. It was as though his heart had been replaced with a stone and never to be found again.

"Nothing much, but... About four hours ago a patrolling team discovered the body of a missing-nin on the North gate, he was injured and closed to death. This missing-nin is from Konoha-"

"What has the council decided to do about this missing-nin?"

he ask, his azure eyes sharping as his thoughts kept rambling on about what's going on and why was he chosen for this. Somewhere in the back of his mind, there was a little voice saying to be careful, that something was going on here.

"For political reasons the council has decided to allow this missing-nin back into the village as both a citizen and a shinobi again. The council, though, is still suspicious for his return so they have chosen you to careful monitor everything he does for the next seven month, for in which case means that you will also be _living_ with this person for the next seven months."

Naruto's fist clenched, he wasn't liking this one bit as every little thing Tsunade said kept on bringing up one name over and over to his mind.

"Just _who_ is this missing-nin?"

he ask, patiently waiting for the answer.

Sakura back away a little as she saw Naruto's blue eyes turn a deep crimson.

Sai sigh and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, a warning for him to calm down and wait for Tsunade to finish talking.

"The missing-nin whom the council have allow back into the village is Sasuke Uchi-"

she never got to finish as the doors flew open and a flash of black, white and blue attach itself to Naruto's neck,

"Chichue!!!!!!!!"

Tsunade sigh, the conversation was over the moment Naruto grab the bundle of energy from his neck and fled the office. Her eyes landed on Sai as he walked up to her and slammed his hands on the desk, grabbing the attention of the other occupants in the room.

"What are you thinking Hokage-sama? Giving Naruto such a mission when you know full well he will not do it!!! He has not forgotten what happen to him five years ago and he will not forget... he will either kill that bastard or leave the village again!"

"DON'T YOU THINK I ALREADY KNOW THAT SAI??? THIS WAS NOT MY DECISION AND AS MUCH AS I ARGUED, THE COUNCIL WILL NOT TAKE THEIR ORDERS BACK AND ALLOW SOMEONE ELSE TO DO THIS!!"

if there was one emotion Sai was able to show perfectly well on his face, it was anger. He look at her one more time before turning and walking towards the door, intend on finding where Naruto had run off to.

"If they want to see him break so badly, they might as well just kill him. What happen that night almost destroyed him and he came close to taking his own life...This... this, I know for sure, will finally finish killing him both physically and mentally."

he said before closing the doors behind him. He had to find Naruto before that blond went and did anything stupid. He stop as he remember that the kid was with him so everything was ok for the time being.

He walked out the building and towards his first destination. He was about to continue towards the ramen shop when someone called his name. He turn around and saw Neji running towards, a small blush on his face due to running from who knows where.

"I saw Naruto running out the building with-"

he stopped talking when he felt soft lips on his, his blush darkening as he closed his eyes, returning the kiss. Sai pulled away and smile, looking into those silver-white eyes he had fallen for.

"He's fine, don't worry. I will be home late today so make sure you go to sleep, tomorrow you got that one year recon mission so you won't be sleepin-"

lips silence him and arms went around his neck as a slender body was pressed against his. He was shock at first but soon his arms went around that small waist and his lips responded to those that were silently asking him to kiss back. And kiss back he did. Sai attacked those lip and soon his lover granted him access into that sweet cavern he had come to memorize by heart.

Sai was in love and Neji had been the one to teach that feeling to him. When they had slept together for the first time it had been a drunken mistake. But after some time they both couldn't stop thinking about the other until one day, after a mission which almost killed the Hyuuga prodigy, Sai walked up to him and kissed him in front of their teammates and everyone that was in the mission room.

Sai lick those sensual lips once more before parting for air, smirking when he saw the flush face of his cute lover. He brought a hand up and caress a smooth cheek, smiling when Neji leaned into his touch.

"I-I won't be able to sleep tonight you know... So you better hurry up and get home after you find Naruto and Yu-chan, ok?"

Sai nodded and gave Neji one last kiss, turning around and walking back towards Ichiraku's Ramen Shop. He knew without a doubt Naruto and his son were there. I mean, Naruto may have changed drastically, but he still love ramen with a passion and now so does Yuji.

"Chichue, can we go visit Iruka-jiji tomorrow? Huh? Huh?"

Sai's smile widened as he took a sit next to Naruto and watching as Yuji got off his sit and jumped on him, giving him one of his bear hugs. Sai chuckled and return the hug

"Go finish your ramen Yu-chan and let me talk to your chichue for a minute."

Sai said as he put Yuji down and look at Naruto. If he was like this in front of the kid then he knew he wasn't going to make it back home to Neji any time soon.

"She was serious, wasn't she Sai? This whole time I've been trying to put my past behind me so my son could have a better future...and yet, she goes and do something like that...Just what is going on, dammit???"

Naruto ask, his azure eyes now looking into dark ones, seeking the answers he wanted, hoping somehow, this was all just a dream and that Sasuke wasn't back in the village.

Sai sigh and look down, this was really going to take a while.

"Naruto, Tsunade-sama had no say in this mission. You know how those political bastards are and how they'd use every little think against someone... I came to the conclusion that they must've probably used you to have Tsunade-sama agree with the mission. We...we all know that you're trying to move on, and we're trying to help you with it."

Naruto listening quietly to what Sai was saying while keeping an eye on Yuji. Things were all falling into place finally and now this happens and everything he had worked so hard to forget just come crashing down on him like a furious thunderstorm.

"I know that it's hard, but I don't know what will happen if you declined this mission. Politicians got a way of making the strongest of shinobis disappear without a trace...And...if something were to happen to you, this village will not only lose it's future hokage, it will also lose a large amount of its best shinobis for wherever you go, we will follow you. We already think of you as our leader, so I'm askin-no, I'm begging you to just accept the mission. All you got to do is-"

"I know what _I _got to do Sai! But it's not easy...This life is no longer mine alone, I got a son I need to protect and if that damn _Uchiha_ finds out the truth about Yuji...WHAT'S TO STOP HIM FROM TAKING WHAT LITTLE HAPPINESS I GOT LEFT? HUH?"

Sai look away towards the streets, he knew what Naruto was saying but was it worth the risk of putting the poor kid in danger? Even if they could take on the council and their guards who was to say that Yuji would be safe the whole time they were fighting? He looked towards Yuji and smile knowing that the kid was trying to ignored their whispering as much as possible. For a five year old he was smart and knew better. Yuji always avoided asking question that could hurt his chichue.

Sai sigh and looked into much older azure orbs, smiling at finally seeing some type of emotion in them.

"Then think for your son because I know that if you refuse... Yuji is what the council will use against you! If you don't want your son in danger then just agree with the stupid mission, you don't even got to _look_ at him or talk to him...just..."

Sai sigh again, he turn around and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder, a small smile on his face.

"No matter what, we'd always be here for you... just do what you do best. I-I got to go now, Neji is waiting for me."

and with that he got up and left, patting Yuji on the head on his way out and heading towards his home. Things were about to get really hectic around here, for better say, an apocalypse was coming and none of them will be ready for the shocking things it'd brings on its way.

XXXX

Tsunade look up when there was a poof of smoke in the middle of her office. She waited for it to clear out and raised an eyebrow when she saw Naruto standing there, a sleeping Yuji in his arms.

Naruto look at her and finally noticed the dark bangs under her eyes and how when she raised an eyebrow her wrinkles would show.

_I wonder when was the last time she slept?_

"Your wrinkles are showing baa-chan."

her eye twitch at the comment. This brat could be a little more grateful for the hours of sleep she had missed because of him.

"You ungrateful brat-"

"I'll accept the mission. When do I start?"

Tsunade sigh and sat back, taking a scroll off the top of her desk, she threw it towards Naruto who caught it with no trouble at all.

"Tomorrow."

Naruto almost dropped the scroll _and _Yuji when she said that one simply word.

"What?!?!!?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

RR

Rath: I'd like to know what you all think. I like critism because it helps me write better and fix my mistakes. Please if you don't like it don't leave a review saying "it sucks" be smart and tell me why!!!


	2. Reunion

**Disclaimer: Don't Own**

**_________________________________________________________________________________**

Love

Chaos

Neji open his eyes when he heard the door to the room being open. He got up, sheets sliding down his naked torso as he let his eyes land on those of Sai's.

Sai smile, of course he knew Neji wouldn't listen to him and go to sleep. He sigh and started taking of his jacket, throwing it somewhere on the floor and walking towards the bed,

"I thought I told you to go to sleep? You're going to be tired tomorrow and I don't want Sakura giving me that devilish look she gives me whenever she thinks we have sex the night before a mission."

he chuckled when he saw the cute pout on his lover's pink lips. He sat on the bed and gave a 'come here' gesture. Neji complied. Sai's lips were on his the moment he was close enough. It almost felt like the ROOT genius was using his lip to memorized the texture of Neji's mouth. Strong arms went around his waist, urging him to come closer.

By the time his tongue came into play he was no longer half on top of his lover, but already straddling him.

"Wait, hold on."

Neji blink and got off him, curious as to why Sai would stop kissing him. Neji watch as he untied his hitai-ate and placed it on the nightstand next to the bed. Sai finish taking his pants off and smile when he noticed how his lover was inspecting him.

Neji was always referred to as beautiful and such, but he wonder what people would say if they saw Sai like this. Clothes off, eyes filled with passion, and his now shoulder length hair all tousled up, giving him a look that is just handsome and sexy.

Neji bit his lips when Sai walked up to him, running a hand through his long hair, he watch as Sai smile at him, eyes filled with love. Love for him and nobody else.

"love you."

Sai said as he leaned forward and attacked Neji's lips. His lover immediately granted him access. Sai sunk into Neji's mouth, twirling his tongue with his lover's as he unbuttoned the younger brunette's pants. Neji lifted his feet in order to slip out of them

Sai shifted slightly and pushed Neji onto the bed, breaking the kiss. Neji reached forward, pulling down the only piece of clothing that was keeping him from seeing his lover naked. Sai was anxious and quickly kick his boxers onto the floor.

"I love you so much....."

XXXX

Naruto sigh as he gently put Yuji on his bed and walked to his closet to start packing things up for tomorrow. Since it was a seven month mission within the village Yuji was allowed come with him, something he wasn't so happy about.

_Sasuke_

He wonder just how much the dark hair boy had changed over the past five years. Ever since that night, and Itachi's death, no one had heard or seen him. Rumors were that the last Uchiha was Oto's kage, but it was never confirmed.

But just what had happened to him? It must've been someone really strong if they were able to hurt Sasuke so badly. And why was the Uchiha heir so close to Konoha to begin with?

He sigh again, something he found himself doing a lot lately. This mission was going to be by far the most difficult of all.

XXXX

Next Morning

"So who are you team up with, Neji?"

said person turn around with a hair tie between his lip and his hands working on a low ponytail. He was wearing his jounin vest and a pair of dark pants with a long sleeve dark shirt.

"Well, Hokage-same team me up with Hinata-sama, Kiba and Ino."

Sai thought about it for a moment. It was rare to have two medical-nin in one team unless that team consisted of an eight member platoon. And this was only a recon mission to begin with, which is only supposed to consist of a two member platoon.

"Why are two medical-nins needed for this? There's more to this recon mission, isn't there Neji?"

Neji sigh as he finish tying his hair an walking up to his lover, wrapping his arm around his neck, Neji gave Sai a peck on the lips and smile

"Don't worry too much, everything will be ok. And you already know that I cannot give out information on a mission. I'll be back before you know it. Love you, bye."

Something was wrong here and Sai wasn't liking it one bit. He watched as Neji walked out the the kitchen door, waving at him as he took towards the nearest roof, speeding towards the South gate. He felt as though he wouldn't be seeing him again, as if-

_I'm just over thinking this too much. Nothing it going to happen_

XXXX

"Yuji, either I drag you to the Uchiha District or you can walk. You can't stay at home alone for seven months and I can't leave my _mission _out of my sight for even a minute!"

Naruto growled as he fought a losing battle with his son and the obnoxious front door nob. He had been prying the blue eye boy off furniture and everything he could get his hands on, like the closet, the bed, the chair, the coffee table, the couch, the rug, and the list goes on, leaving the place looking like some poor ass thief had just tried to raid a shinobi's apartment and failed.

"I DON'T WANNA!!! LET ME GO CHICHUE !!!"

Naruto gave up trying to pry Yuji off the door nob and simply hoisted him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes

"Waaahhhhhhh!!!!! PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN!

That was surprisingly effective... if he knew, he would've done this two hours ago. Naruto smirk before picking up the pace to their destination. He'd have a clone go pick up their stuff later, making sure Yuji did nothing like burn down the stupid Uchiha's house was a lot more important.

"PUT ME DOWN CHICHUE!!"

Yuji kept on trying to grab onto anything on his way, he even manage to grab someone's hair, which cause Naruto to run even faster as a young brown hair girl chased them, they had manage to get away from her in the large crowd few minutes ago.

before Yuji could continue waking up the whole village a "Naruto!" was heard from a corner.

"Aunty Sakura, help me!!!"

Naruto came to a stop and waiting until Sakura was right in front of him before he gave her a good morning and a smile, smacking Yuji on the ass so that he could be quiet.

"What's going on? And why is Yu-chan everyone's alarm clock today?"

"Mission."

he simply said as he turn around and was about to continue to their destination when Sakura grabbed his shirt, looking at him with worried green eyes,

"He may be hurt and all, but please Naruto...be careful."

he nodded and took off,a quiet Yuji still slumped over his shoulder as the Uchiha District came into view. Minutes later, Naruto stopped in front of the main house and took a deep breath, getting ready for whatever awaited him inside.

XXXX

Naruto walked into the huge house minutes ago with his son still slumped over his shoulder, he had yet to see any signs of the other occupant of the house. He walk towards the couch and threw Yuji on it, shaking his head as said boy sat up and cross his arms over his chest, a pout on his chubby-baby face that just made him look cuter.

"Sorry, but this wouldn't had happen had you not started acting like a child Yuji-"

"I _am _a child Chichue."

"-So just wait here and don't burn or do _anything _at all to the house. Just sit there with your cute little pout and don't move from that spot or you'd be grounded, got that?"

Yuji just look away, pout still in place as Naruto walk to wherever this other guy was. Yuji made sure his chichue was out of sight before creating a clone and smirking,

"Chichue said for _me_ not to do anything.... he never mention anything about my clones, hehehe..."

XXXX

Naruto walked down the hallway and towards the nearest room, opening the door and finding it empty. He had been checking every room in the house and he still couldn't find Sasuke's room. Really, why would someone live in a house so big if they hardly use the other rooms was beyond him. A small cozy place was all he and Yuji needed.

He walked down the long hallway and came to a stop in front of what he thought was the last room since there were no other doors to be seen. He open the door and his eyes widened as he came face to face with dark eyes and a pale face.

He backed away and put some distance between them as he look at Sasuke up and down, taking in the small changes in the Uchiha heir.

"You should be in bed Uchiha."

Sasuke stiffen a bit when he heard that voice call him Uchiha. Seriously, had everyone taken a liking to calling him Uchiha or was it just his imagination. He let a smirk grace his face as he look at Naruto. The blond had changed a lot since he seen him. Long hair tie in the back, eyes a lot more sharper than before, his lips a lot more-

_I should stop right there. I didn't came back to just so I can ogle that damn dobe._

He took in a deep breath and look at Naruto

"I've been in bed long enough and my body needs to move around a bit. Now if you'd excuse me I'll like to take a walk-

BOMB!!!!!

the house shook underneath them for a minute and both of them look towards where the sound came from and saw smoke.

"I'm going to kill that damn brat!"

he heard Naruto whisper before taking off towards where the loud explosion had came from. He walk out the room and soon follow after him down the long hall way.

When he walked into his living room he was expecting to see another ninja along with Naruto but all he saw was a child sitting on the couch with his arms close and a smile on his face.

"YUJI!!! I thought I told you not to do anything! Just what the hell happen here?!?!"

Naruto said as he look at the destroy living room of one Uchiha Sasuke. Paper where flying around everywhere, some fire were still on, burning whatever it had landed on while on the middle of the living was the still very intact couch he had left Yuji on with said boy smiling at him innocently.

"But chichue, I really didn't do anything this time... you said and I quote ' _just wait here and don't burn __or do anything at all to the house. Just sit there with your cute little pout and don't move from that spot or you'd be grounded, got that?_'... and I did."

Naruto's eye twitch at his son's explanation, anyone else would've believe the boy, but he knew better since he had been a prankster himself.

"Then would you care to explain who did this...."

he saw Yuji nod his head and point to someone to his left. Naruto's eyes follow his son's sight of vision and saw ..... Yuji.

He walk up to the couch and smack his son on the head, hearing a whine and "why you do that".

"I told you not to do anything!"

"But I didn't do anything!! You said for _me _not to do anything, you never said anything about my clones!!!!"

the young boy whine, holding his head where a big bump had appear and looking at his chichue with another pout on his face.

"Aaaarrrgggg!!! You're grounded!"

"Waaahhhhhhh!!!!"

Sasuke blink, he had watched the whole scene play out before him and he still couldn't understand just what was going on. Who was that kid? He resembled Naruto somewhat with his big blue eyes and slightly tan skin, if it wasn't for the black hair he would've pass as a mini-Naruto.

"Chichue, who's he?!?!"

Naruto blinked. That was random. One moment his son had been whining at him that he had done nothing and the next he had shut up and look at the person that was standing in the door with his arms cross and looking at them with an amused look on his face.

"That's Sasuke Uchiha, the _owner _of this house."

Yuji "eep" and quickly hid behind Naruto.

Naruto look up at Sasuke and all his emotion were put away as a frown adorned his face. He step aside and grab Yuji's shoulder, firmly holding him in front of him,

"This is Uzumaki Yuji, _my_ son."

Sasuke's eyes widened and his arms fell to his side when he heard Naruto say that. He look down to find a pair of azure eyes on him and found the kid looking at him with a pout and flush cheeks. Looking back up into another pair of azure orbs, his own eyes turn red for a moment before turning around and walking back towards his room.

"Wow, did you see that chichue?? His eyes turn red just like yours do sometimes!! Can you teach me how to do that, it was so cool!!!!"

Yuji stopped once he noticed his Chichue's shaking hands. Looking up he gasped as blood red eyes were staring down at him. His chichue was also crying and he wondered why.

Naruto didn't know what that had been but it was plainly obvious the message that Sasuke sent him through his eyes. What scared him was how ready his body was ready to submit yet his mind along with Kuyybi's were fighting against it.

Whatever was it that Sasuke did. Whatever it was that sent his body into complete submission. Whatever that was he had to fight against it. He was nobody's property.

But as he looks back to that heated gazed Sasuke had sent him he couldn't help but shiver.

_You're mine!_

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

R&R

Have a safe day all of you!

Rath


	3. Sharingan

**Disclaimer: Don't Own**

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

Love

Sharingan

Naruto scratch his head as he stared down at a smirking Yuji.

"Care to repeat that again Yu-chan?"

said boy nodded and his smirk grew,

"Since we've been staying at this house for more than a week already it's no surprise you haven't heard about the latest gossip going around the village, so I'll repeat it, _' Kiba is uncle Shika's bitch.'._ Do you want me to repeat it again?"

Naruto slapped a hand across his face. His son was only five years old and already so corrupted. He sigh and look down into amused azure baby eyes. Just what was the world coming to?

"Yu-chan, do you even know what the word _bitch_ means?"

Yuji just smile and cross his small arms over his chest. It was just so much fun to tease his chichue and to watch him turn so many shades of red and purple in under a minute.

" Of course I do. Dogs referred to their females as bitches but when you call another person a bitch- especially a girl, is bad... but if you're really good friends then calling another a bitch or any other word is sort of a nick name. That's what uncle Kiba and Kaka-jiji told me."

he said with a huge grin on his face. He wanted to see what other shades of color his chichue can turn into, so he decided to take things little further

"But I didn't believe it at first so I decided to go to uncle Shika's house and I saw them fucking each other. Who would've thought that uncle Kiba would be the uke-

THUD!!

"Chichue!!! Are you ok!! Wake up!!!!!! DON'T DIE!!!!"

The great Uzumaki Naruto had fainted. One of the most feared ninjas, the future hokage and an ANBU captain, had fainted.

Yuji look up when the door to the living room where thrown open. Frowning when he saw that Sasuke guy, he went back to trying to wake up his chichue.

"What happen?"

Sasuke asked, slumping against the door frame at finding out everything was ok and no one was getting kill. Waking up to someone screaming "don't die" wasn't what he was looking forward when he had fallen asleep.

He sigh and walked up to them, kneeling down and picking Naruto up bridal style, ignoring Yuji when had told him to put his chichue down.

Sasuke walked down the long hall way, stopping in front of the room Naruto and Yuji were occupying he look down at said kid and told him to open the door.

"So, what exactly happen??"

he asked again after gently putting Naruto down on the bed. It had been a week since Naruto was assigned as his bodyguard, not once speaking to him the whole week after introducing Yuji. And this was the first time he spoke to the boy without the kid given him the cold shoulder or sending him a cold glare.

He still wasn't sure how to take it. Should he be glad that the dobe had found someone in life? Shaking his head slightly he looks down at the pouting kid. He was about to ask again but the little boy interrupted him

_No doubt, little brat is definetely Naruto's son_

".....It's not like it's any of your business but all I told him was that I walked in on uncle Kiba and uncle Shika fucking and that I was shock that uncle Kiba was the uke and then he fainted."

Sasuke almost trip on air when he heard the kid's 'innocent' explanation of why Naruto had fainted

"H-how old are you kid???"

"five."

Yuji immediately answer, a playful smile now gracing his lip for the first time since talking with the dark hair man.

Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment and wonder how a five year old can be this... this.. well perverted. A picture of Kakashi reading one of his perverted books popped in his head.

_Damn pervert is probably the one that's teaching this little demon _

He ran a hand through his dark locks and sigh, opening his eyes to look at Yuji to just find said boy missing from his sight. He turn around when he felt something tugging down his pants. He raised an eyebrow when he saw the boy huff and puff about him wearing a belt and not being able to tug his pants down.

Poof

"Yo."

"Aaaahhhh!!!"

Yuji scream an attach himself to Sasuke's leg. Sasuke look up to see Kakashi sitting down on the tree just outside the window. He look down and blink as the kid attached to his leg held onto him tighter.

Today was a strange day indeed.

"Uh, I didn't know you and Yu-chan were on such friendly terms? Last time I visit the boy was shooting you a whole pack of venom though his glares, what changed that? And why is Naruto laying unconscious on the bed?"

prying the kid off his leg Sasuke look up at Kakashi and frown at the smiling man, or at least he thought he was smiling.

"Ask this brat, he was the one that made the dobe faint to begin with."

he turn around and was about to leave when Kakashi called his name.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you for a while now..... What happen to your curse seal, Sasuke?"

Sasuke brought his hand up to his shoulder and stood silent as he look at Kakashi. Saying nothing he turn and left the room.

Kakashi sigh and scratched his head

"Well, that went a lot better than I hoped."

he said as he jump inside the room and look down at a unconscious Naruto and then at Yuji, who by now was trying to make his escape towards the door. Kakashi jump in front of the crawling boy and smirk at seeing his scared face.

"So, what did you do to make your chichue faint, huh Yu-chan???"

said boy just got up and made a run for it. There was no way he was going to tell Kaka-jiji about his little prank on his chichue or else he'd be sitting on a chair with Kaka-jiji telling him about the birds and bees again. He kept on running and running until he finally noticed he wasn't moving at all. He look up and saw Kakashi holding onto the collar of his shirt with that perverted look on his face,

"Now, I think we should sit down and have a talk about-"

"Waaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Naruto quickly got up and look around for his son. Seeing him with Kakashi he got up and snatch the kid away from the perverted jounin.

"MY SON! MY SON! MY SSOOONNNN!!!! WHAT HAVE YOUDONE TO HIM YOU PERVERTED JOUNIN!! MY INNOCENT LITTLE BOY HAS TURN INTO A PERVERRTTTT!!!!!IRUKA-TOUSAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kakashi brought his hands up nervously and tried to calm down the hysterical man. He did not want to be sleeping on the couch for a whole month when his lover was on their _bed,_ half naked and ready for the taken.

"C-calm down Narut-"

"LOOK AT HIM!!! JUST LOOK AT HIM!!!!"

the blond said as he shoved the confused boy in Kakashi's face. Yuji blink a a couple of times and look down at himself and then back a Kakashi with a smile on his face.

"Hello there Kaka-jiji."

Naruto held his son back to his chest protectively and turn to look at Kakashi with his narrowed eyes flashing from red to blue until they finally settle into that deep red that had most of his enemies shaking in fear.

"**GET OUT YOU PERVERTED JOUNIN AND BELIEVE ME WHEN I SAY THAT FOR THE NEXT **_**TWO**_** MONTHS YOU **_**WILL**_** BE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH BECAUSE I'LL MAKE SURE TO TELL IRUKA-TOUSAN ABOUT THIS!"**

"nnnooooooo!!! wwwwhhhhhhyyyyyyyy!!!!!"

the silver haired jounin screamed as he pulled on his hair and fell down to the floor on his knees, looking up at the ceiling with tears running down his single visible eye.

XXXX

Yuji sat on a chair with his hand neatly folded on his lap as he amusedly watch his chichue paced around the kitchen lecturing him about what he should and shouldn't say. He let his eyes wonder towards the figure that was leaning on the door way watching them with a confused look on his face, well, more like watching his chichue with a confused look on his face.

Yuji didn't understand anything when it came to his chichue and this man but there was something about him that just...he didn't know but whenever he see the dark hair man he wants to reach out to the other man. Its like something in his blood was telling him to-

"-Also, don't you _ever_ say fuck, fucking or any other word that the perverted jounin says -"

"what about what uncle Kiba says?"

"-or any words Kiba says. When you're older I will tell you about the birds and the bees or whatever else there is to tell you. But if I'm unable to teach you this things the _only _other person you can go and are allow to go to and talk about this is Iru-"

Yuji ignored whatever else his chichue was saying as he let his azure eyes land once more on the figure that was standing not to far from them. This man, he could feel the power radiating off of him. His uncle Sai had told him to be careful around him and to make sure to never be alone with him for too long.

Ever since he had saw the sad look on his chichue's eyes he had swore to never like this man, but each and every day he saw him, he couldn't help but think just how cool he is. He heard stories from Kaka-jiji and he had always been interesting in hearing more but once his chichue had found out that his Kaka-jiji was telling him such stories he threaten him with crastra-he couldn't remember the word but it must be bad if Kaka-jiji had listened to his chichue.

"-tening to me Yuji????

Yuji look up and nodded, watching as a vein pop on Naruto's head and soon after he was grabbing the spot where his chichue had hit him.

"What was that for chichue???"

Naruto just sigh and turn around, blinking when he saw Sasuke leaning against the door with his arms crossed over his bared chest. He put on a blank face. Sasuke was still the same. Arrogant, Stuck-up but still had that vibe that drew people towards him.

"Are you done now lecturing the kid??? Why is he even here to begin with, can't his mother tak-"

"Dumb ass, chichue is my mother."

Naruto turn his head and look down at Yuji's smirking face,

"Yuji, what did I just finish talking to you about??"

"I have no idea!"

he answer back, a full grin replacing the smirk that had been on his face as he saw his chichue rolled his eyes and turn back to look at Sasuke.

"Care to explain what the brat is talki-"

"My name is Yuji and not brat or anything else you're thinking of calling me."

Sasuke eyes flash red for a moment to prove he was getting annoyed at the kid for interrupting him every time he said something. As if one the defense Naruto's own eyes turn crimson, ready to attack if he sense any type of danger directed at his son

"Yuji enough! And Sasuke, my personal life has nothing to do with this mission so asking me questions will only be a waste of time since I will not answer any of them."

Sasuke growl as Naruto walked pass him, he turn quickly and only managed to grabbed Naruto for a second before he was been hoisted and thrown backwards onto the hard floor with a kunai pressed to his throat.

"Don't _ever_ touch me Uchiha. I have orders- that if you were to ever threaten me or anything along those lines- to not hesitate and slit our throat."

the blond growled, the fox's chakra already flowing around him. He couldn't stand it. He just couldn't stand the feeling of this man's hands on his body.

XXXXX

Today was a strange day and it was going to end by it being a bad day, the dark haired artist concluded.

Sai was walking towards the Uchiha District only to walked pass a crying Kakashi that was pulling on his hair and screaming out "why".

And then when he got to his destination a _quiet _Yuji was looking at him with confident azure eyes.

"Let's go now, I don't want to waste training time in a house filled with lunatics and red-leaking chakra chichues."

"uh.."

was Sai's genius reply as he was dragged away by what he swore was a 12 year old instead of a five year old. This kid just didn't talk and act his age. What is going on now a days with kids???

Now, why it was going to end being a bad day you ask? Well, when Sai and Yuji had reached the training grounds they had gotten down to doing their normal routine. Kunai and shuriken, then slight taijutsu training. He had gone a little harder on the kid than before so when the boy had landed few feet away from him due to one of his kicks he had gotten worried.

He had helped Yuji get to his feet and had asked him if he was ok since the kid was looking at his hands strangely. He gasped when Yuji had looked up at him with wide eyes.

Yuji's eyes were red. Two commas on each eye.

"Sharingan..."

Sai whispered as he fell down on a sitting position, his dark eyes never leaving those red ones as Yuji walked up to him and touch his face,

"What's wrong uncle Sai?? And why can I-"

he fell backwards as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, falling unconscious onto the hard ground. Sai let his fist fall to his side as he got up and pick Yuji, walking back towards the Uchiha District.

Yup, today was a bad day indeed.

**R&R **

Love to you all and those that have left a review thank you

Till next time!


	4. Feelings

**Disclaimer by Rath : Don't Own**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Love

Feelings

"Will you stop already! I didn't hit him that hard, he'd wake up any moment now."

Naruto sighed and sat down on the chair next to the bed, looking down at his son's beautiful face before turning to look into Sai's worried eyes.

"Are you sure it was Sharingan? I mean, it was never confirmed that some of Kyuubi's power were-

"I'm positive Naruto."

Naruto's azure eyes widened, his emotions were clear in them.

Fear.

Worry.

Anxiety.

He got back up and walked towards the window. This just didn't make sense. Yuji had never been train to such extend to where his sharingan would be activated. They had all decided that once he turned four he would be train by Kakashi, Sai, Jiraiya and himself so that in the future when he turn twelve he would be prepared to handle the sharingan. But this was too soon, he was only five. Just what and why had sharingan activated so early.

Naruto rush back to the side of the bed when he heard a small whimper from his son, alerting both he and Sai that he was waking.

"C-chichue?"

big azure eyes slowly open to look into another pair of much older and deeper blue ones. He frown when he saw the emotions twirling in his chichue's eyes and wonder if that man had again hurt his chichue's heart.

"Are you ok Yu-chan???"

the blond ask as he helped his son sit up. The boy nodded, looking at his uncle Sai his eyes narrowed as he remember what had happened.

"Why did you hit me like that uncle? I was unprepared and-"

he stopped as he remember just why he had been unprepared and shock. When his uncle had hit him and he landed somewhere on the grassy ground he had come to realize how his eyes were able to see the chakra running through his hands. His eyes had given the chakra color making it very visible to him. But how was he able to do that?

"What happen-"

"Dobe, Kakashi is here. He wants to talk to you."

all eyes turn towards the door,

"What does he want?"

"He didn't told me what he wanted he just said to get you."

with that said, Sasuke turn and left the room. When Sai had brought an unconscious Yuji home it had stirred something inside him, what that was, he didn't know. All he knew was that at some point he had wanted to snatch the kid away and protect him from any harm.

Naruto sigh and ran a hand through his golden locks, trying to come to terms with what had happen to Yuji. He gave Sai an apologetic look and a smile to his son before turning and walking out the door.

Sai said nothing and walked out, intend on finding the Uchiha in hopes he could get something out of the stoic bastard without it being suspicious.

"Uncle."

Sai stopped in mid step and turn his head a little, his dark eyes landing on confused azure ones.

"Yea?"

Yuji look down at his folded hands nervously, wondering if he should tell Sai about how he had been able to see the chakra running through his hand before he had been knock out.

"W-when...Before you knocked me out...we-well, uh, you said something.. and I don't k-know if it was to me or about me...we..uh.."

"Yuji, right now, me and your chichue are ver-"

"You said Sharingan! Why? I know Kakashi has the sharingan and he once told me that only members of the clan that man chichue is guarding have it... and that the only reason Kaka-jiji has it is because his best friend gave it to him before he had died.... so why did you called me that or why was the reason you said that name to begin-"

At times like this when Yuji made no sense of what he was talking about, it reminded Sai that he was just a child. Not even a genin.

_The Uchiha was truly a cursed clan._

"Don't worry about it Yuji."

XXXX

Blue eyes were wide, staring at the person in front of him, not wanting to believe what he had just heard.

"What do you mean?? Just what are you trying to tell me Kakashi-sensei, huh??? That he only came back for....that he somehow knows about-"

"I'm not sure, but that was the only logical explanation I could come up with and the only answer to Yuji's activation."

Naruto's eyes narrowed and his fist clenched just at the mere thought of Sasuke knowing about Yuji and taking him away from him. But what if Kakashi was wrong and Sasuke came back because he wanted to come back.

"I-I.."

"The council said that you have to find a way to somehow make him talk. We need to know why he came back. Those were their exact words."

summer blue eyes look up and saw the hidden meaning behind those words. He turn around and was about to head back towards Yuji when they felt a burst of chakra coming from one of the Uchiha's training ground.

"What the-"

"Sai is with him. So what are you planning to do about what the council said?"

the silver hair man asked. The moment he had heard the proposition both he and Iruka, along with Tsunade and some members of different clans, had been against it.

"Kakashi, those fucking old farts are trying to use me as some sort of whore to make that damn Uchiha speak! What do you expect me to do? Huh?? You know damn well I can't go against them because like Sai told me before they'd fucking use my own son against me!!!"

the blond yell, not realizing that tears had form in his eyes and were now cascading down his face. He turn and ran out the room, his long blond hair swaying back and forth as he ran and disappeared around a corner.

Kakashi took a deep breath and sigh, running a shaky hand through his silver hair as his eye clouded with sadness. He wonder just how long before the blond ninja crack under all the pressure those damn bastard were putting on him. How long before he took off and left again.

XXXX

Kunais and shurikens were everywhere as two ninjas stood face to face to each other, panting and calculating their next moved, looking for an opening in their opponent, but their was none. Their defense was flawless, something which was gained from years of harsh training.

"Uchiha care to tell me why so tensed?"

Sai taunted as he tighten his hold on the kunai, carefully watching every move Sasuke made and waiting for an opening.

"ENOUGH!!!!!"

both dark haired ninja turn towards the voice and saw Naruto walking towards them, his eyes slightly puffy and red while his once blue orbs were a deep crimson. Sai was on alert.

Naruto had warned him about what Kyuubi could do to him and to be careful whenever the fox was in control. Although at the moment it couldn't be said who was in control.

"N-naruto?"

Sai let his kunai fall from his hand as he quickly made his way towards the long hair blond, wondering why he had been crying and why he seen so upset. What had Kakashi told him. He stop right in front of his friend and was shocked when tan arms went around him and held him in a tight embrace.

"Naruto, what's wrong??"

he asked, forgetting all about Sasuke and allowing his arms to go around the blond's small waist in a comforting hug, hoping that would calm his friend somewhat.

"Just leave Sai please."

"but-"

"please Sai."

said person only nodded and gave the blond a kiss on the forehead, disappearing in a poof of smoke.

"Lets go Uchiha, you don't have permission to go out of the house."

Sasuke growled and disappeared in a poof of smoke. Naruto just shook his head and did the same, appearing once again in Sasuke's living room,

"Dobe"

Naruto just sigh and turned to walk away. He didn't had time to deal with Sasuke right now. He had a son to look after. Whatever the council wanted they can wait.

XXXXX

Naruto was plotting. He knew he had to do something and fast. He already sense a couple of ANBUs outside the Uchiha residence and he knew the council was getting impatient.

What the fuck did they wanted him to do. He had just gotten the orders a couple of hours ago. He needed to plan and see what he could do to make Sasuke talk.

_Kyuu?_

_**What**_

_Need your help._

_**With what kit? Its rare for you to need my help with anything other than healing.**_

_I need you to help me seduced Sasuke to the point he'd say anything._

_**Why you need me for then? Just go shake your little ass and the littlest Uchiha would be following you around like a lost puppy.**_

Naruto growled. He could hear the stupid fox laughing in his head. This was no time for joking. He was fucking serious.

_Kyuu!!!!_

_**You should've been born a fox, kit. I'd help. Just give me permission to do whatever I want.**_

_No taking control Kyuu_

_**Aww where is the fun in that Kit? But fine. I'd just let the littlest Uchiha get drunk off your scent. That's about all I can really do.**_

The blond sigh. For now he had the fox's help. Walking towards his room he went to get ready.

XXXXXX

Sasuke opened his eyes, not sure what had woken him up. The room was dark, and he blinked to give his eyes time to adjust.

Quickly, he slipped out of bed and checked the bathroom. Something was calling for him and he didn't know what. It's like his body was moving on its own.

He shuffled into the living room and heard the sounds of the forest filter through the room. The sliding door to the balcony was open and the most delicious thing he had ever smelled was coming from there.

He could make out the blond's outline as he was bent over the railing.

The light from outside offered enough illumination that he could see the blond wore one of the Uchiha clan shirts. And nothing else.

Despite having taken a cold shower just about and hour ago, his member hardened.

He walked silently to the balcony and stepped outside. It looks like the blond didn't hear him or he was ignoring him. Either way he didn't care.

He reached out to cup the globe of Naruto's ass then slid his hand underneath his shirt and pushed until the dobe's entire ass was bared.

Naruto was having a hard time controlling his body. Whatever Kyuubi had done so he could turn Sasuke into a mindless babbling fool was sort of affecting him too.

_**He's your mate Kit so of course your body is going to desire him when aroused.**_

_I hate you, you stupid fox._

_**Riiiight.**_

Naruto let out a small sigh but didn't turn to look at Sasuke. He'd let the dark haired man to enjoy himself for now. It didn't matter since he knew at the end he would be getting his information.

So ironic. The future hokage turned into a slut.

Sasuke wrapped one hand around his cock and used his other to spread Naruto's leg until he was completely opened to him. Sharingan flashed in his eyes as he let lust filled his mind. In two seconds, he was balls-deep inside his blond.

Naruto moaned and pushed back against him. Tears were running down his face at the harsh treatment. Memories of long time ago flashed in his mind and he tightly closed his eyes to shake them away.

It would do no good to remember the past at a time like this.

Sasuke's hands slip up his back, gentle and soothing.

"It's been a long time...mmm...hasn't it dobe?"

He felt Naruto stiffened against him, and he withdrew only to plunge deeply inside him again. He withdrew and pressed forward until the blond's ass cheeks flattened against his abdomen

Tonight he would be marking his possession all over again.

XXXXXX

Naruto groan as he sat up on the bed, shaking his head a slightly and turning to look at the other body that was sleeping next to him. Over night they had somehow shifted to a new position, with Naruto's back against Sasuke's chest and said person was holding him in a tight possessive embrace.

Naruto got out of the hold and walked towards where he saw his pants, grabbing a scroll from one of the pockets he open it and made a few hands signs. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw everything that had happen last night being written down for those damn old farts to read and probably get some satisfaction out of knowing they had made him into some sort of whore.

By the third round he had gotten around to actually getting the Uchiha to talk. To him it was all useless information but it was what the council had asked of him so that's what they were getting. Whatever the reason for Sasuke's return he didn't care. It wasn't his business.

_Those bastards know how to control me now, damn_

he thought as he closed the scroll and put it back in his pockets, smiling at his handy jutsu he had created about two years ago.

_I should introduce it to Kakashi and the others, they sure will find it a lot more helpful._

He inwardly laugh as he put his pants on and left the room, not once looking back at the figure that was still sleeping on the bed.

About an hour later, after a shower and some food, he had decided to go check on Yuji. Lord knows what the brat would do if he woke up and found the house so quiet. He would think no one was in and would set out to either burning the damn house down-the brat had a think for burning houses that weren't their's- or he would have his clones raid the whole place in hopes of finding something valuable.

He open the door to his and Yuji's room and was kind of shock to see his son was still sleeping. Yesterday's event with Sai brought a frown to his face.

_You're hardly six and yet you already have that bloody kekkai genkai... What's going on, Yuji?!?!_

he thought as he sat on the bed, looking down at his son's peaceful expression. The brat actually look like a little angel when he was sleeping. Naruto ran his hand through his son's tousled up dark hair, letting his hand wonder down to caress a smooth cheek. His son was the most beautiful thing that had happen to him.

"Yuji, wake up sleepy head."

he said, shaking the kid a bit to get the desire effect. He smile when all Yuji did was swap his hand away and turn the other way, hiding his head underneath his pillow in hopes it would get him a couple more minutes of sleep.

The blond's smile turn into a smirk as he knew the best way to wake him up

"Yu-chan, Kakashi is here. He wants to talk to you about-"

a dark blur made it's way past him and into the bathroom that was in the room. He heard the click of the door been lock and knew his job was done.

"DON'T LET THAT PERVERT ANYWHERE NEAR ME-"

"I was joking. I need you to hurry up and wash up because after breakfast I got a small mission for you."

he heard Yuji kick something and hope the brat wouldn't break anything.

"What's the damn mission chichue."

"language Yu-chan. And I need you to deliver a scroll to the old hag and tell her to give it to the council since they were the ones who asked for it. And I know what you're thinking, I already placed a strong jutsu so only those damn bastards can open it."

"Language chichue. And fine, I'll do it."

Naruto pouted and crossed his arms over his chest, looking at the door as though he wanted to burn it. Just what the hell was this, he wasn't five, he could say whatever the hell he wanted.

He shook his head and headed out the room towards the kitchen, he knew he had to pretend he didn't remember anything that happen last night with Sasuke. He look up when he bumped into something hard, a small blush gracing his cheeks when he saw Sasuke.

"I guess you're feeling better dobe..."

the raven said before he stepped to the side and walked back down towards his room, not noticing how azure eyes follow his every movement.

"_...just give me time, I'll explain everything to you and everybody else!"_

he wonder what Sasuke had meant by that. Was he really going to tell him everything he wanted to know? Something was going on here and he had a feeling he was in the middle of it all. He thought back to what Sasuke had told him last night, about how in his point of view he was still his lover. But was it true, does Sasuke still love him and those he still lo-

"Its not worth it. I need to stop thinking like that"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rath- reviews are welcome like always. Till next month


	5. Knowing

**Disclaimer: Don't Own**

Love

Disaster

Sai look up at the sky and smile. It was cloudless, something Shikamaru must be complaining about, and the sky was at its best. Today was one of those days where it wasn't too hot but it wasn't too cold either, something rare on a mid-summer day.

"UNCLE!!!!!"

before he could even turn around he was glomped, managing to catch a glimpsed of dark hair before falling on the hard grass.

"Yu-chan?!?!"

he sighed when the weight was lifted off of him, turning around he raised an eyebrow when he saw Kakashi and Hinata

"Hinata???"

if she was here then that means Neji is back. But, the mission isn't over for at least another eight months. What's going on?

"Sai, Tsunade wants to see you."

the moment he saw the serious expression on Kakashi he knew something was wrong. He got up and made a few hand signs, reappearing on Tsunade's office only to find her actually working. Now he knew something was wrong and he didn't like where this was going.

"You called for me Hokage-sama?"

the blond woman put what she was reading down and look up at the ex-ROOT member. How many times must this boy suffer before life gave him the happiness he deserved?

"As you've already realize Hinata Hyuuga is already within the village-"

"So where are the rest of the team then? Where's Neji?"

his fist clench when he saw her look away, that simple action had answer his question. He bowed and turn to leave. He had somewhere to be and a lover to see.

"He's not dead if that's what you want to know... but at the moment he's in the hospital. He's fighting for his life as we speak, but if he'd actually make it....even I don't know that. I did all I cou-"

she closed her eyes when she heard the poof, proof that Sai had already left, things were just about to get worst as she look down at the report on her desk.

"Damn!"

XXXX

Azure eyes blink, trying to wake themselves as they stared at the person in front of him. Naruto's face had a healthy blush on it and he was panting slightly, telling Sai that the blond had entered what he and Kakashi would called his "mating week".

"W-what do you want Sai-"

his eyes widened when he felt his best friend hug him, strong arms encircling his waist and a face hid in the crook of his neck. He relaxed and return the embrace, running his fingers through soft dark locks, holding Sai tight against him just like he does whenever Yuji had a nightmare.

"What's wrong Sai??"

he asked softly. He gasped when he felt Sai pushed them inside the house, they stumbled about the living room until they finally fell on the couch, Sai on top of the blond. Naruto was about to ask what was wrong again when he felt something wet on his shoulder.

That's when he heard the small sobs escaping from the pale boy in his arms.

"Sai...."

"Just please...please hold me. He's... Ne-neji is..."

another sob broke his whole sentenced and he again buried his face into his friend's shoulder, seeking the comfort he wanted from the blond.

Naruto closed his eyes, holding tighter onto the dark haired ninja. Years ago when they had first met he would've never believe this man to be so fragile, so broken when something he dearly loved was in danger. He would call anyone a liar if they told him they had seen the emotionless man cry.

Gently massaging the older man's back he started humming the very same lullaby he hummed every night to his son. Before long they were asleep on the couch, both holding each other for their own comfort, not noticing the swirling red eyes that were watching them.

By nature, Sasuke had always been a very possessive guy, so it was no shock he would be immensely pissed off when he found Naruto with Sai on top of him. He knew from research on the nine tails that Naruto's heat had started a couple of days ago so he wonder if he and Sai-

_no, that couldn't be right. Sai is with that Hyuuga boy._

He thought. He turn back around and headed towards his room, he still needed to finish his research and he needed the blond's blood soon. The seal was already starting to ache and if it wasn't giving what it craved for he knew his life was going to end along with the blue eyed blond.

Turning the corner and bumped into Yuji. Rolling his eyes he stepped aside and almost groaned when the kid just stood there looking at him with those big blue eyes. It must be a crime to look that innocent.

"Have you seen my chichue?"

Sasuke look down and frowned once more when Yuji crossed his tiny arms over his chest and stood there waiting. For the first time he looked up to the sky and pray to whatever god existed to give him a little bit more patience. This kid somehow knew how to tick him off without even saying a word.

_I guess it's in the Uzumaki gene to know how to piss off an Uchiha_

Looking down once more he shook his head and watched as the kid smirked at him and took off to find his "chichue". He let his eyes follow the small form as it ran the other direction and frowned. If it weren't for those big annoying blue eyes the kid would be an Uchiha through and through.

Turning his head a bit he let his mind wonder. The brat never talked about his mother and when he had managed to get around and asked the brat, the kid had just smirked and said that Naruto was his mother. The dumb blond needed to explain to the kid about the birds and the bees soon and how babies were made.

But he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something off with Yuji. The kid's chakra signature was too similar to both his and Itachi's.

XXXX

"How is he Sakura??"

the pink haired ninja turned towards her mentor, shaking her head and looking back down at the pale beauty that look like he was in a deep sleep and waiting for that someone to wake him up. How could something like this had happened? There were two medical-nins in the platoon, _two, _so how this happened?

"I see. Tonight is the turning point for him. Ino came out of her coma, so I sent Hinata to get Chouji and her kids. Kiba's small injuries, along with Akamaru's, have all been healed. He told me that Neji had been the one to get the most hits, and the most fatal ones of all. I wonder if he'd make it-"

"It's Neji we're talking about. He's a Hyuuga, his stubbornness is second to the Uchihas. And above all, he's got someone he has to come back to."

the emerald eyed girl said, turning around and handing the blond woman her notes, knowing full well Tsunade needed to know about what had hit the Hyuuga genius.

"Read this, maybe you'd be able to figure out how to help him before it's too late."

XXXX

"This is so damn troublesome! Just how did you managed to get this badly hurt, huh? What the fuck were you all thinking???"

Kiba sigh again. He had been getting the same talk from his boyfriend over and over and truthfully, he may love the damn lazy genius, but it was getting on his nerves!

"Apparently you haven't seen the state Neji's in? The whole time we were being attacked he had been protecting us... So, why don't you go check on him and see how he's doing, I know deep down you are dying to know how he is and if he's ok, after all, such strong feelings don't die so easily, even if you two broke it up with friendly terms... Just...just go check on your damn ex-boyfriend and leave me the hell alone for the time being, ok?!?!?!"

Kiba looked away, he deserved the murderous look Shikamaru was giving him, he did. But it still hurt, he was still just a damn replacement in the damn lazy genius's heart he knew it because time and time again he had been denied what so easily had been giving to the Hyuuga prodigy.

"Think of what the fuck just came out of your mouth Inuzuka because I don't take kindly to being falsely accuse."

The Inuzuka flinch when he heard the door being slammed shut, he closed his eyes and let the tears he had been holding silently fall from his eyes. He covered his mouth with his hands, holding the sobs that were escaping him as silent as possible.

On the other side of the door Shikamaru sighed as he heard the soft cries that were coming from inside the room. He wanted to go back in there and hold that small and fragile body against his, tell his lover just how much he means to him. But he knew that at the moment the dog lover wanted to be alone.

XXXX

Aqua green eyes focus on the person before them, a small smile appearing on soft lips. The red haired man walked up to his lover and stop right in front of him, smiling and waiting for the other boy to close the gap between them.

Eyes closed and his whole body relaxed when he felt strong arms encircle his form, holding him tight in a strong and firm embrace. This is what he had been craving and longing for the longest time and he'd be damned if he left without some sort of "souvenir".

"I am heading back to my village tomorrow... So for tonight, please hold me Shino."

Those soft aqua green eyes look up only to land on the reflection the sunglasses were giving off. He growled slightly, taking the glasses off his lover's face and calming down when sharp violet eyes focused on him.

"Shino?"

the violet eyed boy smirk when he saw the confuse look on his lover's face. Truly, how could this man be the one that is so fear by others. This was the man who most people didn't even wanted to come close to. But those few who were brave enough to actually call themselves his friends were graced with such loyalty and beauty that they had no idea how to control themselves from jumping and glomping the adorable red haired. This man was so fragile that he feared he might break him one day.

"Kazekage-sama, shall we head towards my house then. Privacy is very much needed at the moment. Unless....you wish for me to take you right here??"

Gaara knew that look. It was a look of lust, mirth and love all in one. He knew that whenever that look came into play with their sexual desires the end results would be mind blowing. Chuckling he let his arms fall loosely around the taller boy's shoulders.

"I'll go for privacy.... I'll let you know when I'm feeling kinky enough to actually have sex in a public place."

he said, a smirk in place as he continued to stared into those violet, pupil less eyes. His own eyes slid shut when he felt soft lips on his. His body instantly responding to his lover and before he knew it they were in Shino's rooms. It still scares him seeing all the bugs and insects but it was something he was gradually coming to get used to.

"It's not even dark out, meaning I can have you as many times as I want, Gaa-chan."

XXXX

Azure eyes flew open when he felt someone grab his shoulder and shoved him off the couch he was so peacefully napping on. His eyes were alert and looking for whatever it was that woke him up, from the corner of his eyes Naruto saw Sai on the floor with a murderous look on his face and a kunai in his hand. Naruto follow his eye of vision and saw Sasuke standing next to the couch, sharingan activated and hand clenched tightly.

"The brat is an Uchiha, isn't he? There's _Uchiha_ blood running through his veins!"

blue eyes widened, Naruto could feel how hard his heart was beating at the moment. The longer he stared into those red eyes the more frightened he became.

_H-ho-how did he k-kn-know?_

Was all he remember thinking before unconsciousness took over him.

Rath: Till next time R&R. Your thoughts are greatly appreciated (o^_^o)


	6. Return

**Disclaimer: Don't Own**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Love

Truth

He was shaking. Everything around him was spinning and the only thing not moving were those crimson orbs.

When and how had the Uchiha found out about Yuji. What was he going to do? Was he going t take his son away?

Something in him stirred and he heard the fox growling in the back of his mind. His instincts were telling him to go and find his son. To run away and never come back to this cursed village.

Sasuke's patience was running thin. His eyes were focused on the blond and the more time passed that the dobe didn't answer the angrier he became. He took a few steps forwards and stopped when he felt something wet on his cheek.

Blood.

Turning crimson eyes to the dark haired man he almost growled. How dare that stupid artist point a kunai at him!

"Answer me"

"He doesn't have to answer to the likes of you Uchiha."

flaming red orbs landed on dark ones once more. His anger was getting the best of him and before he knew what he was doing he had the other raven haired boy against the nearest wall, sharingan spinning wildly as the sound of birds filled the room.

"This conversation is between Uzumaki and I... It does not involved you fool."

Sai smirk as his hold on his kunai tightened.

"You sure about that Uchiha? Nowadays anything that involves _Naruto _it involves _me_. Now leave before I slice your throat"

His anger rosed to higher levels at the accusation in those words. Onyx eyes widened when sharingan eyes started changing into something else. Sai could've sworn he saw death a thousand times. Neither knew what had happened but they both had been thrown apart and away from each other. Red chakra swirling around the room and stopping any and all movement from both ravens.

"Don't you dare raise your hand against a Leaf shinobi again _Uchiha_. Leave us now before I let Kyuubi do with you as she pleases.

He clenched his fist, ready to attack once more when those blue eyes turn to look at his. He lost all reason and closed his eyes. Calming himself down he shut his sharingan down and nodded his head.

Getting up, he turn and walked away almost missing the whispered that left those soft lips he had been longing to feel. Closing his eyes once more he just smiled and kept walking, the imagine of those hurt filled azure orbs now locked in his memory.

"_My son will never be an Uchiha"_

All Naruto remembers is Sai shouting his name and Kuuybi purring softly at him that everything was now ok. There was no danger to his son. Letting darkness consumed him he closed his eyes and smiled a little.

"Naruto!!"

Sai grabbed the long-haired blond before he hit the ground. Running a hand through damped haired he smiled knowing he was fine and wasn't hurt at all. Picking him up bridal style he started heading towards the door. They needed to see Tsunade and make sure everything was alright with Naruto. Looking around he let out a sigh of relief when he didn't saw Yuji anywhere. The last thing he needed was the kid fussing over his chichue.

"Chichue!!"

Cursing whatever god hated him he ignored the kid and kept walking, ignoring the red eyes that followed his every move.

XXXXX

Tsunade smile and looked down at the now healthy long haired shinobi. His heart rate was normal and there were no longer any abnormalities in his blood. The poison was completely removed and she can rest happily knowing she'd wake up and know the young Hyuuga genius was still alive.

She'd have to go and inform Sakura about Neji and to let her know that it'd be a while before the man would open her eyes. She'd also have to call in Sai and let him know what was going on with his lover.

"Stubbornness must be a clan thing."

she let out a chuckle and turn to leave, almost bumping head first into her young apprentice. Letting out a breath of relief at not having to go and find the pink haired woman she kept walking, a sign which let Sakura know everything was ok. Nodding her head she made a few hand signs and poof'ed out to go and look for Sai and Hinata.

"Is he awake?"

Tsunade look up and groaned when she saw Shikamaru standing there, smoking a cigarette right next to a sign that clearly said "No Smoking'. The kid sure hadn't change a bit, he still with that 'I don't give a flying fuck' attitude.

Snatching the cigarette from him she smirked and let the cancer stick fall to floor, not caring one bit at the murderous look she was receiving. Shrugging her shoulders she decided to answer his question.

"Yea, just woke up."

he smiled and pulled out another cigarette, smirking when he saw her clench her fist. Pulling his hands up in a surrender way he started walking back the other way towards the roof.

"I should go tell that damn troublesome mutt about it then."

"Good luck with that. It's been only three hours since that little fight of yours.... you know he hasn't forgi-"

"Make up sex is always good I guess. We never tried it on the hospital before."

he said calmly. Now that he thought about it they rarely had sex at all. Last time they did it was before his lover left for the mission. Maybe instead of kinky he should plan something. Scratching his head as he continued walking he thought it would be too troublesome to start planning while the mutt was still hospitalized. Maybe he should keep it simple and do it in the hospital but this time maybe he should do the work instead of letting his wanton lover ride him.

_It'd still be too troublesome. Oh well. Sacrifices. Sacrifices._

Tsunade's eyes almost popped out of her sockets. Just how fast were this kids growing. To her it was only yesterday she met the lazy genius and now here he is telling how him and his boyfriend are about to have sex on the hospital.

"Hormonal teenagers."

she whispered as she kept on walking, swearing the damn brat was smirking at her.

XXXX

"Tsunade-sama!!!"

said woman growled and look up at the blue clear sky. What part of she wanted to be alone didn't these people understand. Forcing a smile she turned around to her assistant.

_God, did I do something wrong?? Why can't this people leave me alone!!!_

"Yea Shizune??"

the black haired woman stopped right in front of her, taking a deep breath before straighten herself out and looking up at the hokage. Something must be wrong because her helper look like she had been running for some time.

_God let it not be some "important" paper...I don't got time to deal with that bullshit!_

"It's an emergency! Hurry, you need to go to the south gate....its Uchiha Itachi... and he has someone with him!"

Not thinking about it twice she made the necessary hands sign and disappeared in a poof on smoke, reappearing moments later on the entrance of the south gate. Shinobis were everywhere, some were injured and others about to attack. Only two ANBU were at the scene at the moment. She clench her fist and ran forward. She needed to know just exactly what was going on and who did Itachi had with him.

She needed to know the situation!

He was losing chakra by the second and he knew it. He needed to get the blond to the hokage fast or else he was going to die... but could he make it, very soon he too was going to run out of chakra and faint. Looking down at the long haired blond on the ground he hissed and forced more chakra into the barrier as more attacks came.

The moment his blood red eyes landed on the medical sannin he dropped the small barrier that was around then and stop all weapon attacks, protecting the blond from the Kaunas and shurikens that were about to hit him. Falling to the ground he picked up his companion and walked towards the hokage, noticing how all shinobis were in ready stance to protect her.

Stopping a couple of feets from her he put the blond down and fell to his knees.

"Help us! I'm begging you!!"

he had swallowed all his pride the moment he had decided to search for help in Konoha. This blasted village was the last place he could search for help and if it wasn't given then he knew they'd die. He just hoped that he could somehow protect the blond.

Tsunade's eyes widened. This couldn't be the very same man that was said to killed his whole clan. The man in front of her looked desperate and ready to give up his life. Taking a good look at him she gasped at the many injuries that she knew could never come from the shinobis present.

_Deep breaths.... slow heartbeat.... broken bones...blood lost...his chakra is dangerously low it's a miracle he's still standing._

"You can do....whatever you want with...me....but please...I am begging you....please save him...pleas-"

THUD!

The blond woman rushed to his side and check his pulse, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding at knowing the guy was still alive. Letting her eyes wonder to the blond...man she got up and moved to his side, her eyes widened. He was hardly injured. There weren't any deep scratches on him at all. Yet as she turn to look at the brunette she saw how brutally injured he was. But there was something familiar holding his chakra.

Honey orbs widened in understanding

_This man...he's just like Naruto...he's pregnant_

"Get this two to my personal medical room immediately!! You!!"

she turn to the ninja closest to her and saw him ready to attack the unconscious Uchiha. Getting in between she narrowed her golden eyes and grabbed his arm, almost breaking it with the hold

"Drop that weapon and go find Haruno Sakura. Immediately."

Looking around she noticed how her assistant wasn't there. Groaning she told the chuunin to also find her. Letting him go she turn back around and left. Cursing about how when she actually needed the damn nagging woman she wasn't around.

XXXX

"Have you finally lost your mind Tsunade-sama? That man is a S-Rank criminal and-"

slamming her hands down on her desk she got up and stared at the other woman in front of her.

"Enough Anko!! I know what I'm doing and as of this moment Uchiha Itachi _has_ been _pardon_. Now go get me Narut-"

"no need for that. He's right here."

she blink when Sai walked in with an unconscious Naruto in his arms, followed by a crying Yuji. She was immediately by their side, telling Sai to put Naruto down on the couch so she can check what was wrong with him.

"What happen??"

she asked worriedly, rushing to their side and guiding Sai to the empty couch. She let her chakra into the palm of her hand and check him over, her eyes widened when it reach the blond's stomach.

She tried again and her hand started shaking when her chakra fizzled again, confirming her fear. Looking up into worry onyx orbs she cursed.

_No! Not again..... he can't go through with this again!!_

she look at the blond's sleeping face, she felt like crying. He had almost died when giving birth to Yuji so he would most likely died trying to give birth again. When had this happen and with whom the blond had been with? She shook her head when thoughts of the youngest Uchiha filled her mind. She was sure Naruto wouldn't let the brat touch him. Had Sasuke forced himself on him?

"Tsunade-sama??"

she sigh, turning around and looking at Sai, the boy had a worry expression on his pale face making him look older. She needed to get him out of here, she needed time to talk to Naruto once he woke up and she wanted them to be alone. It was up to the young blond if he wanted to keep the child or not and if he wanted his friends to know. So for the time being, she'd keep it a secret.

"Don't worry Sai, he's ok.... Oh, were you inform that Neji has been moved from intense care? He's better and out of death's bed."

black eyes widened an in an instant the raven haired boy was gone. She turn her head and look down at Naruto, noticing the dark circles under his eyes. She turn around and headed towards her other patients. She needed a distraction.

_That blond guy with the older Uchiha.... Is he by any chance related to Naruto???_

XXXX

_where is he...I...I need to...need to get to him..._

red eyes blink, trying to adjust to the light of the room he had just walked in. Finding it empty he walked out and went in search of his partner. He was panting, sweat running down his face as he closed yet another door and turn around, walking to the next room in the line of his vision.

He needed to get to the blond and make sure he was ok. He needed to make sure his lover wasn't hurt or worse. Gathering strength he kept searching. Just how many blasted rooms were in this cursed place. His patience was running thin and in a few minutes he'd be unconscious once more.

_where are you....Deidera where are you?!?!?_

" You shouldn't be walking in your condition Uchiha."

blood red eyes turn to the speaker, immediately calming down when he saw the medical sannin standing behind him, leaning against a closed door and smirking at him. Looking at the door he could barely feel it but he knew Deidera was in there. Not giving her a second glance he started walking towards her in hopes of seeing the blond.

"You should be glad you're alive... But I know for a fact that most of those wound weren't from my shinobis... Whatever jutsu was use against you almost killed you-"

"Move."

Any second now and he knew he' be out cold. He was holding onto what little strength he had left and by whatever god there was he was praying there was enough time to see the stupid blond.

Ignoring him Tsunade just smiled and stood where she was. Stretching her hands towards him she smirked when he saw the questionable look he gave her when he noticed the pill in her palm.

"It'd give you some strength and help out with the ache. He's alive and well... The child too. So you shouldn't worry and leave things in my hand from now on, you need to rest. You came asking for my help- _begging-_ for it.... And I plan to give it to you. I'm not one to judge someone on something that happen years ago, no matter how harsh it was."

a small smile graced his lips before he passed out, his already injured body falling hard on the floor. Tsunade sigh again, this day just kept getting better and better.

_The stupid fool didn't even manage to swallow on time _

XXXX

Few Weeks Later

"You should be ok for now.... But I can't help but wonder, where are you going to stay. For you to be able to give birth, you need a very skill medical nin, something very few villages have..."

bright blue eyes turn to look at her, long blond hair gracefully cover half of the young man's face as he smiled at her with something akin to respect. Turning crystal blue orbs back towards the window Deidera watched as the birds flew by. He also chuckle when he noticed an ANBU guard not far from his sight.

"I really don't know...Itachi-san might know where we are heading un."

she blink, she still had to get use to the man ending everything with a "un". Straightened herself out. She followed his line of vision and shook her head when she spotted Shikamaru in his ANBU uniform. How had the man got into the black ops was beyond her if he didn't even bother to hide himself properly when keeping an eye on a "suspicious" enemy as the council had labelled both Itachi and Deidera.

"You can stay here, under my protection of course-"

"Even hokages got very little power over a village un... but thank you anyway un."

She felt so useless. Why had she become hokage anyway if she couldn't help the people that needed to be protected. What was she good for? Looking up she felt like hitting herself. Here was someone that without a doubt could filled in a void in Naruto's life that no one in this village had managed to do. As she look at the long haired blond longer she smiled at the great resemblance he had to his mother.

"Stay. I'll help you delivered that child into this world... It's the least I can do."

Turning to rare azure orbs towards her he once more let a beautiful smile grace his lips. He wanted to stay, really he did, but it was all up to Itachi since at the moment he was the only one who could protect him and his child. No matter how badly he wanted to stay and explore the place that was supposed to have been his home, they couldn't.

"I really wish I could but-"

"It's ok, we can stay."

two pairs of eyes to towards the door, one gasping and the other smiling. Blood red eyes were now deep dark, long black hair hanging around his shoulder as Itachi let his tall frame leaned against the open door. Tsunade frowned as she noticed he was straining himself by being up. Really, couldn't this Uchiha brats do as they're told for once in their lives!

"Itachi-san!!!"

"why isn't your sharingan activated??"

"It wastes chakra and we could stay as long as you promised us your protection Tsunade-sama... I do not want for my lover or child to get hurt or worse... kill."

onyx eyes turned crimson for a moment as he let his next words filled the now quiet room

"I _will_ slaughter this village if any harm is to come to them. I don't care _who _stands in my way. If they _become_ a threat I will eliminate them slowly and painfully, am I understood Tsunade-sama?"

the blond woman smile and just nodded her head. Possessiveness most be something that ran _deep_ in the Uchiha family, or at least, in all its male members. She got up from her sit and walk towards the door, nodding at him once more and walking out. She knew those two wanted to catch up or at least talk to each other about their plans for the future.

"Don't ruin anything."

she had whispered to him, making him smirk. He closed the door once she had walked out, locking it and walking forward to the still shocked blond. Truly, he look too adorable so who is he to resist such a face.

Itachi let a smirk grace his lips as he stopped at the edge of the bed, the blond only two feet away from him. He sat on the edge, not moving and waiting for whatever outburst the blond would throw his way.

He was completely unprepared for the desperate lips latching onto his, or the demanding tongue pushing its way into his mouth to taste and explore and dominate. Deidera moaned loudly, scooting closer so quickly he fell against Itachi. He wrapped his arms around his neck and continued kissing him passionately. A sliver of saliva slipped from his lips as the blond greedily plunged into his mouth.

It had been weeks without a single touch from either of them. He broke the kiss, smiling at Deidera's cute pout. Letting his finger run through silk golden locks he bent down and bit his lover's shoulder, smirking when a low moan was his response.

"Remember, only kissing... We can't go beyond that. We've got to wait until you give birth my love."

so many emotions were swirling around in those deep blue orbs. He wonder how can someone portray so many emotions through their eyes without a single expression on their face. He let his hand drop

to caress one smooth cheek, letting a small smile grace his lips when he saw the love in those eyes.

"Are you sure we can stay? I heard your brother is here un..... and above all where are we going to live un.... Le-leader-sama will surely find us and kill us un...."

dark eyes turn crimson at the mention of Pein, hatred evident in them at the reminder of why they had come to Konoha, taking a deep breath he relaxed but not once did he deactivated his sharingan

"You _will not_ die Deidera.... I'll protect-"

"But who's there to protect _you??_ Not all in life is about sacrificing your happiness and yourself for your love ones un.... there are greater things to live for Itachi-san un!!!"

crimson eyes soften. Truly, there was no limit to his beauty and his innocence. How had this person ever become a missing-nin and a member of the most feared group? He should've never shown himself when Kisame had gone looking for the brat... At least that way, the blond idiot would've been able to live a normal life. Maybe if he had not provoked him back then...then maybe Deidera would be a lot safer and maybe even happier right now.

"You shouldn't worry about me, my love. Worry for that child we've created and make sure it comes into this world healthy and strong."

he let his pale hand rest on the bulge on the blond's stomach, knowing that in there, was the child they had created through love. Who would've thought, that two S-Rank missing-nin would learn about such a thing. Looking up once more he wasn't surprise to see tears ready to fall from Deidera's eyes.

_Truly...even in near tears his beauty grows_

"Tsunade-sama will give us a place to live... I trust her to find a safe place where this child and you will live a happy life."

he wiped tears away once they started falling down tan cheeks. As beautiful as he look it stilled pained him to see the blond cry. But he needed to wake up his lover from whatever dreamland he's in because truth be told, they both knew he wasn't going to survive for very much longer. There was no doctor in the world that could cure the raven haired man. And if there was, he had no time to go search for them.

"Don't speak like that un.... Has it ever occur to you that you might live through that damn curse un??? Hokage-sama might be able to-"

"I need to die somehow.... at the moment there's no one strong enough to kill me. If I had not been so worry about you and the child I might've been able to kill Pain-"

"You're so selfish Itachi-san un. Think that it might give me far greater pain than what you have ever felt if you left me un. I need you to live because if you don't I'd abandon this child to follow you un."

Itachi frowned and knew that every word that had passed those lips were true. Bringing the fragile man closer and holding him tight, he murmured assuring words into blond locks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rath: Much love to those of you that took time to leave a review (^_^)


	7. Young Heart

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Love

Heritage

Month Later

White eyes blink, trying to adjust to the light as the noise the hospital door was making alerting him of someone's arrival. A loving smile grace his lips once he recognize the person that was at the door.

"Hey you, how are you feeling??"

dark eyes stared into his as he heard the door closed and the owner of the voice walked closer until he was right in front of him.

"I'm feeling a lot better now. Tsunade-sama said that I got one more week or so before I'm release from this hell-whole."

Sai smiled, lowering himself and giving Neji something they both had subconsciously been wanting. The kiss didn't lasted long but the message behind it was clear as Sai ran his hair through long dark locks.

"Don't ever scare me like that again, love."

XXXX

He had made up his mind long time ago. Even before giving up on the Akatsuki he had made up his mind on trying to save the Kyuubi vessel.

_A curse unlike no other... For it to work smoothly both partners have to agree with it because if they don't.... The consequences could be deadly. _

He thought, closing his eyes and sighing as he stood in front of the hokage's office. After his talk with Deidera he had decided to take some fresh air and think over what he was just about to give away. It had been a hard decision, but if he wanted the hokage's trust then he'd have to give away some information not only about Akatsuki but also about the reason he and Deidera had ran away.

_I've already made a decision...So...so why am I so hesitant?_

He asked himself as he finally summoned up the courage to knock on the door. He heard a "come in" and opened it, raising a delicate eyebrow when he saw the toad hermit standing by the window with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"Long time no see huh Itachi??? I thought you were dead... along with that blond too. Had Sasuke not killed him or had he used the same method the younger Uchiha did to escape the explosion???"

the younger man simply nodded his head and turn to face the hokage. He couldn't deny it so he just had to tell the truth. He took a deep breath and moved forward. For the first time in his life he didn't know what he was doing and for the first time he was acting out of character.

"Tsunade-sama... There is something I must tell you. It concerns Uzumaki and the reason Sasuke has return."

he had their undivided with that small sentence. Taking a deep breath he let his dark eyes settle on both of them

"A long time ago.... There was a jutsu... a cursed seal that could slowly eat away someone's life. For the jutsu to work you need two people. The one that would bear the seal and the one to cast the seal on them... the only way to be able to live through that curse was if you drank the blood of the person the seal was placed on... I thought that was all there was to this jutsu but as I did some more researching I found out the way it worked."

He looked up to make sure they were listening to him and continue,

"Sasuke had place the seal on Naruto which mean that his life is in the blond's hands. The Sealer needs the blood of the person the cast the cursed on."

"So let me guess.... Sasuke placed that cursed on Naruto. There is no mark on his body that-"

Itachi sighed. If you have question then freaking wait for someone to be finish. He growled and look at the white haired old man.

"Yes he did and yes there is. The only time you can see the mark is when Sasuke is closed to Naruto or when either of them is about to die."

Tsunade look confused, but as she looked up he could tell she at least believed his words.

"But as you said, the sealer needs to drink the blood of the person he had cursed.... but Sasuke had been gone for-"

"He had taken a very large amount of blood from Naruto... Besides, you don't need much, just a sip of the person's blood...... When you guys had found Naruto he had lost a lot of blood had he not? And he had no wounds right?? Sasuke had taken that much blood out of him because he knew the Kyuubi inside Naruto would healed him quick."

Tsunade leaned back in her sit and look up. She was confused and she had no idea what was going on. So far she knew Sasuke had put some sort of seal on Naruto. But she didn't even know the name of the seal or how it would effect the blond if she tried to remove it or something.

"So he let everything in the hands of luck. That damn brother of yours is something else. Now, the question is why you're here with that blond and not dead... like everyone thought you were and what does that blasted seal do??"

once again the white haired old man spoke, his arms crossed over his chest and a thoughtful look on his face. He was trying to figure out where had he heard of it before. He wasn't sure but he knew the way Itachi describe the seal sounded as if was made for some reason. But for what? Why would you want a seal place on you? What was the purpose behind it?

"I..... I can't explain yet how _I _survived because even I don't know that. But Deidera had use the summoning jutsu and summon his beast... they travel through the different dimension until they had appear in the woods just 45 miles off the borders of Konoha. Me and Kisame had been searching for Naruto then and we had saw the difference in air and we decided to investigate. We had found Deidera laying there and the rest I guess you can fill in the blanks, right?"

they nodded and Jaraiya walked towards him, stopping right in front of the long haired brunette he smile a simple smile and kept on walking towards the door. He had some research to do tonight.

"As to what the seal does...It is the only thing that can remove Orochimaru's cursed seal and its influence. Sasuke saw Naruto as the only person he could use and at some level...trust."

The blond haired woman stared at the man before her, trying to figure out just what to do. She believed him but that doesn't mean the whole village will, right? As a hokage she didn't had much power but she could still do something for them.

"I want specifics about that jutsu your brother had used on Naruto and I want you to come in when you can so I can give you a check up since you don't know how you had survived when Sasuke had said he had stabbed your heart repeatedly to make sure you were dead."

dark eyes widened for a brief moment before they went back to being their emotionless self again. He had lots of questions as to what exactly the old woman knew about his death. About what Sasuke had told her but now was not the time. He had said all he came to say and all he wanted to do was be with his lover.

He bowed politely and left the room. He had things to think about and the only way he could do that was when he was in the arms of Deidera.

_I still must tell Tsunade-sama the relationship between Deidera and Naruto Uzumaki. I believe that she will be as shock as I had been when I had found out that piece of information. After all, who would've thought of Deidera being Naruto's brother?_

XXXXX

They hadn't spoken since that little accident and in Naruto's opinion, it should stay that way. How and when the dark haired raven had found out about Yuji it's still a mystery to him but he will not dare ask as long as Sasuke stayed away from his son.

"Yuji?"

Naruto called as he walked into his son's room. The young boy had been avoiding him for a while now and he had no idea why. Had Yuji heard what Sasuke had said?

Blue eyes widened. Could that be it? If so, did Yuji hate him for it? He shook his head. No, that couldn't be it. He closed the door to the young boy's room. The next place he had yet to check was the training grounds in the Uchiha District. For some odd reason the brat had taken a liking to training there. Must be something in the Uchiha blood because Naruto found the place to be too scary. Its like someone's watching you at all times.

He turn the corner and bump into something. Something very hard. Since when had the Uchiha install a wall in the middle of the hall-

"Watch where you're going Uzumaki."

he froze. Blue eyes widened and look up. Dark onyx eyes were staring into his. He could see so much hate and sadness in those dark orbs that he couldn't move. Was all that for him. Were those emotions directed at him? Narrowing his eyes into a harsh glare he stepped aside

"H-have you seem _my _son?"

eyes diverted from his to look somewhere else. Sasuke side step and bumped his shoulder with the long haired blond as he walked pass him.

"He's training with Sai."

Naruto gritted his teeth and clench his fist. He should be the one with all the hate and sadness. Not the other way around. What he had said a week ago was true. Yuji was _his _son. He had raised him, cared for him and loved him. Not Sasuke.

XXXX

"concentrate Yuji... Your attacks are too weak!"

"Shut Up!!!"

Something was wrong. This is the first time Sai had ever seem Yuji like this. All his attacks and move were too slow and he was running out of breath too quick. This was the first time that he had seen the dark haired brat at his age.

_Is he ok?_

Sai avoided another pointless kick. What was the point of him avoiding those kick when he knew they weren't going to hurt. Sting a little, but they won't hurt him that much. Not like they used to. He sigh and launched forward. He had thought enough about what was wrong with the young boy, all he wanted to do now was to grabbed the stubborn brat , tied him up and make him talk.

His uncle was moving too fast, he couldn't concentrate at all. What he had heard a week ago still fresh in his memory. He didn't know who to believe! His chichue had said he was not an Uchiha, but yet there was this nagging feeling in his chest that told him otherwise. Its like his _blood_ was telling him it was true. But why would his _chichue _lie?!

"Enough, Yuji!!!"

clouded blue eyes look into dark ones. Those dark orbs held great wisdom not because he was older but because of what he had gone through. He may be young, but Yuji knew more than normal kids his age. He was stronger than most genins and he knew it, but what was the secret behind his strength. Was it because he had a strong bloodline? Or was it because of who his chichue was?

"Is something in your-"

"Why wasn't I told of my true heritage?!? Who am _I_ uncle?"

tears were rolling down his face and tearful eyes were looking helplessly into his. What could he say? He hadn't know Yuji had heard them when Sasuke had question Naruto. He sigh and pick the dark haired boy up, holding the boy in his embrace.

He let out a deep breath when he felt the kid stop struggling in his arms. But it hurt his heart when he heard the small sobs from the boy. How long has it been since he heard that sweet sound? The last time he remember clearly was about 2 years ago when Naruto came back badly hurt. He remember how Yuji had held onto his chichue desperately even after they told him Naruto was gonna be fine.

"_I...I-I'd protect y-you chichue....I-I-I'd be t-th-the strongest so I c-can protect c-chichue."_

Running his hands in small circular motion behind the small back he whispered caring words into dark hair. His smile grew when he felt Yuji calm down and look at him with eyes so lost and confuse all he did was hold the brat tighter.

"You are an _Uzumaki, _Yuji! And you know...you don't have to be strong all the time. I can protect your chichue too. Also, maybe you should talk to Naruto...Don't be afraid to ask Yu-chan."

"B-but... I'm an Uchiha uncle... I'm the s-son of -th-th-the men my chichue hates with all his heart..... so-so if I ask...Chichue might get really mad and hate me too!!"

"You're too young to understand _any _of this. I'm sorry."

before he could register the words his uncle had said, darkness took over him, falling unconscious in the older man's arms. Sai looked down, feeling a familiar chakra next to him he look up into worried white eyes. Dark eyes widened when he came face to face with Neji. What was the fool doing out of the hospital?

"You fool!! you're still not fully heal so get back-"

"Naruto is looking for him. He stopped by and I was feeling better so... And...I-I.... This whole time...Y-Yuji was _his _son... why didn't you tell me... didn't either of you trust me-"

"Not now Neji. I'll explain everything to you later...j-just not now. Get back before you hurt yourself."

Sai got up and headed back towards the Uchiha District. He knew that on the way he'd bumped into Naruto so all he had to do was hand Yuji over to the long haired blond and go home and straighten things out with Neji. The last thing he needed in his mind was an angry Neji..

from the corner of his eyes he saw a golden flash go by him. He stopped and waited for Naruto to turn around and come back this way. He had no doubt the blond had felt his presence. Moments later he let a small smile graced his lips as he handed the small boy over to his chichue.

"Thank god."

the blond said, as relief washed over his entire being at seeing his son's calmed and sleeping face in his arms. He looked up into clouded dark eyes. All those emotions in those eyes made him worry. Sai wasn't known for showing so many emotions where people could see him.

"uumm Sai??"

"Neji knows and...well... I-I kind need to straighten things out with him right now. So...umm...."

dark eyes shut as he turn around and ran back towards Neji. He felt the long haired man's chakra and knew he had yet to move from his spot. He needed to get the stubborn brunette back to the hospital as soon as possible. Last thing he needed was his lover getting worst in health.

_I-I need to go... I need time to think things over... I need to l-leave this place again._

Looking down at his son, tears started to form in his eyes. He turn around and azure orbs widened as he recognized just who were the people standing right in front of him.

"What are _you _doing here?!?!?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Rath: **Sorry for the long wait. I'm going to be a daddy!!! (o^_^o)

see you all next time!! and thank you once again to all of those that have read and review


	8. His Reason

Disclaimer: Don't Own

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Love

You and I

Dark crimson orbs stared into azure ones as the blond stood frozen on his feet.. The Kyuubi vessel had changed drastically since last he saw the loud mouth blond. Spike hair have now grown passed his shoulders and a young face had mature into adulthood.

Itachi let his eyes wonder down to the small boy in the blond's arms and his eyes soften. Even from a distance you could tell that the child was an Uchiha. His little body was emitting arrogance and pride even in an unconscious state.

"Don't be so dramatic Naruto-kun. This time we're here on friendly terms. You can go and speak to Tsunade-sama to fill you in on what's going on if you wish."

Itachi said softly as he walked forward his eyes never once leaving Yuji's small form. He wanted to get a closer look at the young boy but apparently the blond wouldn't let that happen. No doubt he still remembers the many times the elder Uchiha tried to take his life.

"Don't come any closer!"

Itachi was about to say something when he saw from the corner of his eyes Deidera walk forward and stop right in front of the younger blond. Just by looking at them he could see the resemblance. There were little differences such as Deidera being taller than Naruto by a couple of inches. Also, now that he look at it, Naruto's eyes were a pure azure color while his Deidera's were an aqua blue.

The older blond smile as he now looked at Naruto with the knowledge that he was family. They were each other's very last relative

"Hello there Naru-chan!! un"

Naruto was confused as he held Yuji closer to his body, his instincts telling him to be careful and to run away but for some reason his feet wouldn't move. This had been people whom had tried to kill him on numerous occasions and yet here was this person was talking to him as though he knew him and was so familiar with him. Just who does he think he is calling him Naru-chan!!!

"E-excuse me?!?!"

older azure eyes soften as they stare into innocent ones. Sadness filled his eyes as Deidera was reminded of the woman whom had given birth to the younger blond and died without ever meeting her only son. He reached out to touch a scarred cheek and just smiled when Naruto move out of reach.

"You look like her Naru-chan, un."

"L-like who??"

"You-"

"Deidera!"

The name had not been shouted but both blonds turn to look into spinning red eyes and both flinched for different reasons. Deidera's eyes filled with regret and sadness as they look into those of his lover. Nodding his head he turn to look at the boy before him and gave him a heart warming smile before walking back towards where Itachi was standing.

"W-wait!!"

Deidera blinked and turn to look into curious blue orbs. Itachi stared at both of them and smile. As much as he wanted to let Deidera tell Naruto about their parentage, it wasn't the right time. Looking down once more at the small child in Naruto's arm he was filled with pride. The child was going to be strong. Very strong.

"Yes, un??"

"How-"

"May I see him???"

Naruto stiffen and Deidera turned to look at his lover curiously. Why was Itachi dead set on looking at Yuji? Was there something he wasn't telling him.

"I know that Uchiha blood runs in his veins. I have seen his eyes... I do not plan to take him from you at all or harm him.... but I at least want to see his face. Please?!?!"

he bowed politely at the blond hoping that somehow the child would trust him a bit. Shock ran through both the blonds at seeing the men who had killed his own clan bow before someone. Not even near death would this men bow to anyone and yet, here he is.

"I'm sorry!"

ha said before he turn around and ran away from the two not once turning to look at them as he headed towards the Uchiha compound. It must be some kind of dream. There is no way that Itachi, _Uchiha Itachi_ just bowed down to him. Its just no way.

XXXX

That Night

Dull onyx eyes stared down at the person laying on the bed. Tonight was the day he needed to drink the blond's blood. With a shaking heart he reluctantly knelt down in front of the bed

"Sorry my beloved."

he whispered as he pulled out a kunai and grabbed Naruto's hand. The blond move and snuggled closer to him. Dark onyx eyes soften a bit and he felt his heart tightened as he look at the angelic face. Never in his life had he felt such great regret on doing something as inflicting pain on someone. Yet, here he was, hesitating and not moving an inch.

How had it come to the point where he can't even raise his hand to harm this loudmouth blond. Years ago he would have no problem so what was the difference now? Why couldn't he directly harm him

"If you're going to kill me..... then what's stopping you, Uchiha?"

he stiffen at hearing the blond's voice. He tightened his hold and stared into lifeless blue orbs. He flinched at the hurt and betrayal he saw in them. Those eyes once held such great innocence and freedom. Now all they reflect is the hate of the world.

"I'm not going to kill you."

he wanted to reassure the blond that he meant no harm but what could he say. He watched as blue eyes narrowed,

"Then what are you here for?"

he ask as he pulled his hand away from the raven's tight grip not wanting to be touch by the man any longer. He moved away to the other end of the bed and kept alerted cerulean orbs on the person before him. He couldn't allow for his defenses to go down

"You wouldn't understand..."

the blond sat up and finally got a good look at Sasuke. The raven was shirtless and those pants were riding loosely on his hips. His now shoulder length hair was flat instead of sticking up on the back like it usually does. And without knowing a reason he found his body reacting and all he could hear was Kyuubi purring in his head about his mate. Their mate.

But he was following his shinobi instinct and kept alerted because after all Sasuke was still holding tightly onto the kunai knife.

"Explain or get the fuck out, Uchiha!"

Sasuke sigh, sitting at the edge of the bed he put the kunai down and simply smile. He hadn't miss how when he had sat down the blond had moved even closer to the other side of the bed, a single push and the dobe would be on the floor.

"The curse seal that damn snake had put on me was slowly killing and five years ago I was told that unless I figure out a way to remove it.... that I would only have three more months left to live..."

he look at Naruto noticing how his dobe had stiffen at the last bit. At least he knew that somewhere in his clouded heart his blond still had feelings for him. Little as they may be it was still something he could live with.

"... I searched, even stole some scrolls, and I still couldn't find anything. The last place I had to search was Sound... I had returned and looked through everything and when I was about to give up I found this book on seals. It had everything there was to know about how to remove all the seals Orochimaru knew how to use... but there was one the snake bastard didn't know how to remove-"

"that damn cursed seal he had placed on you, right?"

Sasuke nodded and continue. He only had about an hour left and if Naruto's blood was not in his system by then he would die in an instant. He was already starting to feel the effects and he was doing his best to keep them hidden from the blond. He needed to stay strong.

"But there was another way to remove it though.... It was through another seal. I thought it could be easy and all that I needed to do was find someone I could trust to put the seal on and share the burden with me... The only person that I could and will always trust with my life and myself is you...."

he said the last line while looking into widened blue eyes. He wonder if the blond thought he was going to say something else. He wanted to know what was running through his dobe's mind right now

"I had read everything on the seal down to the last detail... All it said was that every three months I would need to drink your blood-"

"You were gone for five years Uchiha.... how the hell were you able to get my bloo-"

"I never needed a large amount of it, just a sip.... I would always sent a clone out to get some of your blood and always get it before the three months were over. You were never as alone as you thought... I always had extra just in case my clone couldn't find you and I was in luck because you had gone missing for about ten months and then appear out of nowhere with that child."

hurt and anger were radiating off of the blond in waves. He had known for a while that someone was always watching him, but when he couldn't find the person he had just ignored it and continue with whatever he was doing. He had also found out about that other seal on his body a long time ago with the Kyuubi's help, but they just didn't know what it did since it never caused him any harm and even when he did ask the fox the stupid fur ball would just purr and ignore him.

Sasuke ran a hand through his dark locks and let out a deep breath. His heart was clenching in painful ways and his sight was getting blurry as he stayed looking at his blond. Naruto was angry and he could tell, but the blond was taking it a lot better then what he had thought and if he died tonight then by the gods he was gonna die with the taste of his dobe in his mouth!

Naruto was no fool and with a single glimpse he could tell Sasuke was in great pain. No matter how much the stupid Uchiha tried to hide it couldn't he understand that he could never keep things from the blond for long. Not only were his eyes unfocused he could also tell the raven was having a hard time breathing.

_fool_

"Today is your limit....right?"

Sasuke nodded and was about to say something when Naruto beat him to it

"You can have my blood..... just stay away from _my_ son."

The raven looked away, he didn't wanted Naruto to see his hurt in his eyes.. He understood that the blond was protective of their- no, Yuji wasn't his son, the blond had said so. He had no rights towards the kid and as much as the thought hurt him he closed his eyes

"Agreeable."

he tightened his fist and turn to look at Naruto. His eyes widened when he felt soft wet lips on his own. Closing his eyes he responded to the kiss, pouring all his feelings into it. He shifted in the bed and put an arm around the blond and pulled him closer.

This was he had been craving for. What he had been _longing_ for all this time. Tightening his arms around the blond's waist he let a growl of approval when Naruto allowed him access into his mouth and he almost lost himself in the taste.

His eyes snapped open when he tasted blood. The idiot had gone and bitten his lips just so he could give him what he needed. Giving those pink luscious lips one last lick he pulled away and stared into watery orbs

"Na-"

"_Don't!!_ Your pity is the last thing I need"

so many emotions ran through him all at the same time he thought he was going to explode. But he knew he deserved everything he was getting. Not only had he hurt the person that he loves the most, he had also left him. There was nothing he could do to make up for everything he had done.

"It isn't pity. ..You _know _that."

he said as he leaned over and licked the remaining blood from the blond's lips. Sucking on them one last time he got up and was about to walk out the room.

"Sas-Sasuke..."

said person stopped and waited for whatever his beloved had to say to him.

"...for tonight only....can we forget about-.... can you stay with me tonight?!"

onyx eyes widened and he slowly turn around to look into those scared and hurt azure orbs. He briefly wondered if the fox had something to do with the blond's mood change because if that were the case it'd hurt more come morning. But how can he say no when those eyes looked at him with _hope_ in them.

Sasuke let a small smile graced his lips as he look at him. Somewhere deep down the blond had forgiven him and all they needed was time but as he stared into endless pools of blue he wondered if time was something they had

"Even if we forget tonight.... tomorrow you'd go back to hating me dobe"

Naruto nodded and turn his back to the dark haired man, closing his eyes and waiting for Sasuke to leave the room so he could go to sleep. He knew rejection and till this day he still wasn't use to it, especially when said rejection came from the dark haired raven

Blue eyes snapped open when he felt strong arms pull him back into a firm strong chest. He hadn't even heard or felt the raven's presence move from the spot he was in. In fact, he could still feel Sasuke's presence by the door. But he wasn't given any time to think straight when Kyuubi started purring once more and his heart started beating faster.

"For tonight only."

_Then I'll be selfish and wish for tonight to never end._

Naruto thought as he closed his eyes and pushed the thoughts of how Sasuke had done that little maneuver to the back of his head. He turn around and lay comfortably in the raven's strong embrace. Sasuke's soft heartbeat was like his own personal lullaby as he soon lost himself to the world of unconsciousness.

XXXX

Yuji woke up in the middle of the night sweating and eyes widened and filled with fright. His latest nightmare was the worst by far. Looking around he let tears fall as he didn't saw his chichue anywhere.

"C-chichue..."

he mumbled as he got off the bed to go to him. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and slid the door that connected his room and his chichue's room together and drowsily walked to the center of the room where he knew the bed was supposed to be. Closing his eyes he got on the bed and fell asleep, ignoring the extra body in the soft mattress. The young boy was too tired to even care.

XXXX

Dark orbs snapped open when he felt a small warm body on top of his. He look down and his heart melted at the sight. A prideful smile almost split his handsome face in half.

There laying on his chest was his son. The moonlight did wonders to the room as it gave his son and the blond an angelic look. The brat had somehow made it to the bed, making himself comfortable between the two adults. The kid's dark hair was all over his face making him look his age.

A smile graced his lips as he look at both Yuji and Naruto, those two look so much alike that the only thing stopping Yuji from being a miniature Naruto was his hair and his personality, which was a mixed of his and Naruto's.

'My son.... this is my family.'

he moved a bit and grabbed Yuji, placing the kid in his beloved's arms and covering themselves with the blankets. He let out a chuckle when Yuji started reaching for him. Grabbing a hold of the hand, he place the small fist against his chest.

Tonight was a night he will never in his life forget.

XXXX

"They look good together, un.... And they make very handsome kids un! Yuji is so cute un.... I hope our child looks as cute if not more, un!!!"

Itachi sigh and just nodded. There was something in his chest that he didn't know how to explain. There was this feeling and he didn't know how to name it. Looking at his blond haired companion he silently blame the blond for melting his once frozen heart.

"Hn"

Deidera attached himself to his arm and squealed. Seriously, he had thought over a million times why he had fallen for the blond but every time he thought about all he could think about was that damn blond under him moaning his name in wanton lust every time he thrust into him, so he had come to the conclusion that he should never think about why he had fallen in love with the blond because all he'd end up with is an erection and his right hand since he had told Deidera they wouldn't be having sex while he was pregnant.

Taking a deep breath he look down at Deidera and almost smiled. The fool was _glowing. _To Itachi there wasn't a more beautiful sight than his pregnant lover and he was sure that there wouldn't be a more precious memory than his love and his child. Crimson eyes clouded at the thought

_if I live long enough to see them that is_

getting rid of the thought he let his rough hands caress a smooth cheek

"Let's go. You've already overuse your daily amount of chakra for today."

Deidera nodded and smiled when Itachi picked him up bridal style and carry him all the way to their temporary home. He knew what Itachi had been thinking. The moment he saw the look on his face, the blond knew what the raven was thinking and it sadden him that someone so strong was giving up so much and so easy to Death's call.

"Itachi?"

"hn..."

"Do you love me?"

he stopped and look down at the long haired blond that was looking up at him with those big bright blue eyes. When was Deidera going to learn that no matter where they were and no matter what he couldn't say the words the blond wanted to hear.

"Y-yes...."

"Say it."

he sigh

"I'll show you."

azure eyes widened when he felt firm lips on his own. Without hesitation he gave his lover entrance into his mouth and moaned. Itachi poured all his feelings into the kiss and hearing his lover moan only made his erection hardened even more if that was possible. He could never tell the blond those three word he was always hoping to hear.

He, Uchiha Itachi, was afraid. He was afraid of the consequences of what those three words could cause. He was afraid that once he died it'd be even harder for Deidera to move on due to the fact that he had _spoken _to the blond about his deep love for him.

But who was he fooling. With his actions and the way he protected the idiot it was clear as day the feelings he harbor.

Breaking for air, dark onyx eyes stared into lust filled azure orbs and he groaned. To him it seem like the simplest of touch arouse the dumb blond and Itachi wondered for how long can he keep the 'no sex until you give birth' thing.

_Kami-sama have some mercy_

"Itachi... please...."

The long haired brunette bit the inside of his mouth. Every time the blond would say his name like that he would always give in and do whatever he wanted. Once again Deidera gave him that look. That pleading look he would give whenever he wanted Itachi to take him over and over. And like always Itachi felt his resolve melting the longer he looked at his panting lover

"I might hurt you and the child, think love-"

"You won't, so please _Itachi_."

_fuck_

he tightened his hold on the blond and made a few hand signs and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mucho amor to you all. R&R. Thanks for reading!!!!! Its going to be a baby girl!!!

Rath


End file.
